


A Happy Beginning

by Heart0413



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Crush, Love at First Sight, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart0413/pseuds/Heart0413
Summary: The Nolan’s family moved to a small town called Storybrooke. The Jones family got some new next-door neighbors. That’s going to change theirs to family’s lives.This is a sweet story of two little kids growing up together. Becoming best friends, to falling love. Let's just say that they found their true love.





	1. Prologue

“Mommy, can you tell me. How you and daddy met?” asked the little girl with blonde hair.  
She was sitting on her bed and watched her mother putting her clothes and toys are away, ready for bedtime.  
“Your daddy and I met a long time ago. I was walking home from school and this bad man came. But your daddy came in and save me and we been together ever since.” She turned around and stared at her four-year-old girl, watching her.  
“Ohh…. Was it true love like when Prince destroyed the dragon and kissed Princess and woke her up and then they knew it was true love?” The little girl asked excitedly. The mother came around and sat down on the bed beside her little girl.  
“Well, he did get rid of the bad man and he did kiss me and you can say it is true love. We fell in love straight away. We got married three months after and two years later. I found out I was having a beautiful baby girl and I don’t regret a thing.” The mother told her baby.  
“Do you think that I might find my true love, like that?” she asked  
“Well, it wouldn’t be exactly like that, but you will have your own story and one day you can tell your kids about it… come on time for bed.” She got up and tucked her baby into bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
“Goodnight, my angel”  
“Night mommy”  
“Do I get a kiss?” The little girl looked at the door and saw her daddy came walking in.  
“Yes, daddy” The little girl giggled.  
“Goodnight Princess” He gave her kiss also on the forehead.  
“Night daddy” The little girl yawned and slowly closed her eyes. The parents walked out of the room and gently closed the door.  
“You know that didn’t exactly happen,” The father said as they walked into the living room.  
“I know, but she loves it and it’s the PG version for our baby and besides it gives her hope.”  
“For what?”  
Mary-Margaret looked over at her husband.   
“To help her find her own true love!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Six Years Later

David POV

My wife and I and our ten year old baby daughter Emma was finishing packing to be ready for our road trip tomorrow.

We lived in Phoenix our whole lives. Till I got a better job offer in a small town called Storybrooke, my friend from high school Robin Locksley Jones lives there and told me all about how peaceful, wonderful and a great place to raise a family in and make good friends.

When I heard that I couldn’t pass the chance up, I wanted what best for my family and I wanted to raise Emma in a good home and environment and hopefully to make friends.

I am David Nolan I have shady blonde hair and blue eyes. My wife Mary-Margaret has dark brown hair and green eyes and our daughter Emma has blonde hair like me and green eyes like her mother.

I met Mary-Margaret in college and you can say it was love at first sight. We got married after college and had Emma two years later.

We finished packing our last few boxes in our old house.

 

Emma POV

Storybrooke... I know, I couldn’t believe my ears. But there is where we are moving and I am not happy about it. About any of it, going to a new home and to new school. I don’t make friends here and thinking about not making any friends there… well I don’t want to talk about it.

I sighed.

“Look sweetie, I know you are not happy about this moving. But I do believe that this could be good for us.” My mom said. I looked at the box in front of me to her.

“Yeah, just think about it. A bigger house, new school and who knows maybe you will make friends there.” My dad said.

“I won’t be making friends, because no one will like me there. No one likes me anywhere” I pouted. Just thinking about being rejected. I just want to run into my room and cry.

Ever since school started, I have been alone.

“Why would you think that?” dad asked

“Because, no one wants to be friends with me” I said as dad picked me up.

“Well, if they don’t won’t to be friends with you. It’s there loss. You are fantastic kid and anyone would be happy to be friends with you.”

“You only saying that because you are my dad”

“But what I am saying is the truth.” He said.

I put my arms around his neck and hugged him. After what felt like hours, dad put me down.

“Why don’t you go a check your room?” dad asked and I run off to my old bedroom.

 

Mary- Margaret POV

David and I always worried about Emma. She can never make any friends and it’s not her. It’s the other kids, they take one look at her and they walk away. She comes home crying, because no one wanted to play with her and it hurts us seeing her like this.

Emma Ruth Nolan is the sweeties little thing. She never asks for anything and when she doesn’t it’s very rare.

But we always made sure we have what’s best for our daughter.

“David, I am really worried about Emma” I told my husband. He walked over to me and put his arms around my waist.

“Look I know, I am too… but what are we supposed to do about it. We just have to wait and hopefully this new place. Would be good for her.” David let go and walked over to the boxes and tapping them up.

“I don’t want to see my baby girl upset up” I said

“Emma is a smart girl, she knows that we will always be there for her.” He said

“Still, I don’t like seeing her unhappy”

“I know”

“There, that is the last box.” David said putting the box on top the others.

We all have the heavy furniture packed in a truck. The truck driver will be following us to Storybrooke tomorrow. We are planning to go to sleep in a hotel tonight, instead of sleeping on the floor. We just need to finish with the last boxes in the car and we are off.

"Can't believe we're leaving Phoenix, we were born here, we grown up here, this was the where we first met, where we got married and it’s the place where Emma was born and this house. It’s our first home and the place we raised Emma" I said having all these memories flashing through my mind.

The house isn’t big, it’s a small single story house. But it was David and my first house together and it was the perfect house to start having a family and it was perfect for the three off us. But once Emma was getting bigger, we released we need more space. 

“I know, but we will be going to a better place, somewhere that can give us a better future and also give Emma better education and hopefully to make friends.” He said

“This will be good for all us”

“I know it will be, I have hopes about it” David pointed at.

“Daddy” Emma came running back into the room.

“Daddy, my room is clear” she told her father.

“Great, now let’s put these boxes in the car and we can grab something to eat.” said David. David and I grabbed a box and took it out to our car. With Emma’s help of course, even though she is very little. She helps a lot.

Once the car was packed and the house was empty and locked up. They got into the car and slowly drive past it. Remembering their home, before they go to their new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Regina POV  
I am outside the school, leaning to my car. Waiting for my ten-year-old boy to walk out.  
This is the last day of school because the teachers are going on strike for a week. So there will be no school and there will be a headache for me as I am trying to figure out, who can babysit my little boy. It's not like my husband and I can take time off from work, we are both are in difficult position and it's not easy. But I do worry about my little boy. He's a good boy, but he is quite active and cheeky sometimes. But he's always been a loner; he was never good at making friends and that what worries me the most. Is he not making friends?  
The school bell rang and the school's doors burst open and kids ran out. I keep an eye out to spot my little guy and then I did. He is walking towards me with his black hair and his bright blue eyes. My little boy is quite the gentlemen and he didn't get that from his father. His Irish accent maybe but not the gentlemen part.  
"Hey, there sweetie," I said once he was close by.  
"Hi mom" I got him into the car and buckled up. Once he was secured, I got into the front and started driving home.  
"How was school?" I asked  
"It was alright" he answered.  
"Did you play anything with your friends?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
"No," he said.  
"Are you excited about having a whole week of no school?" I asked  
"Are we doing anything?" he asked  
"No, sorry sweetie, your father and I have to work. So we have to get you a babysitter but I promise we will have some fun"  
"Okay mom"  
The rest of the drive was in silence. We got home and walked inside.  
"If you have homework, go do it. If not, you can play until dinner is ready"  
"Okay mom" Killian ran upstairs. While I went into the kitchen and started on dinner before my husband gets home. I like to make sure, that there is a hot meal ready.  
I married my son's father Robin after college, but once we got our career started. Then we thought was the perfect time to start on having a family and we were pregnant with our first child Killian and we are happy with how our lives turned out.  
I was too busy finishing off dinner that I didn't hear the front door opened and closed when I felt to arms wrapped around me and I jumped.  
"Hello beautiful, did I scared you?" he gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hello to you too and yes you did" I turned around and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.  
Robin Jones has dark brown hair and blue eyes, he is about 178cm tall.  
"Sorry, when will dinner be ready?" he asked  
"It will be ready in any minute, why don't you grab your son and go wash up," I told him.  
"On it" Robin smiled at his wife and walked out of the room to fetch his son.  
Once they finished washing up, dinner was ready and they were at the table eating.  
"How was your day sweetie?" I asked.  
"It was good, very quiet as always" Robin is the Sheriff of Storybrooke and I am very proud that he is keeping this town safe. But I do worry.  
"Nothing exciting, besides Leroy and The Rabbit Hole"  
"Well I am glad it's nothing serious," I said.  
"How was school, Killian?"  
"It's okay, nothing exciting happened today," Killian said.  
"What about friends?" Robin asked  
The little boy shakes his little head.  
"Well, I have great news for you," Robin said.  
"What is it?" I asked  
"Well, do you remember me talking about my friend David from high school?" he asked  
I nodded my head. Yes"  
"Well, he and his family live in Phoenix and they are apparently moving in next door." Robin smiled. Thinking the same thing I am.  
"That's great, I can't wait to meet him and his family… Doesn't he have a child?" I asked  
"Yes"  
"That's wonderful and it would be good for you, Killian. Because you could have a friend"  
"Really?" Killian rolled his eyes.  
"Killian, please don't roll your eyes" I demanded him.  
"Sorry, mom"  
"Aren't you excited by this news?" Robin asked  
"No"  
"Why not?" I asked. I don't understand why he is not happy.  
"Because he won't like me" Killian pointed out  
"It's not a he, it's a she"  
"uhh, It's a girl…" Killian whined.  
"Yes, it's a girl and her name is Emma. She is very sweetie and a little bit of a tomboy."  
"Well, I can't wait to meet her and her parents," I said  
"But it's a girl, mom? I have to be around all that girly stuff" Killian complained. Robin and I chuckled.  
"Never judge someone, until you know the person," I told my son. I'm always telling him to never judge someone. By their gender, skin or religion.  
"So when are they moving in?" I asked my husband.  
"They are moving in two days."  
"Great, I can't wait," I said excitedly. I've been dying to meet these people, for a while now. I keep hearing from Robin, all these wonderful things from them and how wonderful they are and I can't wait.  
David POV  
It's 7.00 am and my wife and I are up getting ready to leave. After leaving our old house last night. We got a room at the cheap hotel. We took a couple of bags out of the car and now we put them back. I got back into the room and saw my princess still sleeping.  
I walked over to her.  
"Emma" I gently shake her shoulder.  
"Hmm"  
"Time to get up," I told her  
"Do you I have too?" she groaned.  
I chuckled.  
"Yes, if you want to get to your new house" I suggested.  
"Okay, daddy" Emma sit-ups and stretches and yawn at the same time.  
I smiled at her, as I can see her hair all over the place.  
"Why don't you brush your teeth and get change. Everything is in the car. So, once you finish. We can get a head start." I told her.  
"Alright" she got up and grabbed her clothes and into the bathroom, she goes. Once the bathroom door was closed, Mary Margaret walked into the room.  
"She is up?" she asked  
"Yeah, she is brushing her teeth and getting change," I told her.  
She nods her head.  
"You're upset with leaving" I walked over to her.  
"Yes I am," she said. I put my arms around her waist and hers around my neck.  
"It's just leaving our home that we know and moving to a new place. It's just… a little scaring" she said.  
"It is scaring at first but soon. We will be comfortable and welcomed in our new home. That you wouldn't be thinking a phoenix anymore" I told her.  
"Hmm" I bend my head a little down. Till our lips touched and we were in a sweet kiss.  
"Mommy" our kiss broke and we looked down at our little girl.  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
"What do I do with my PJs and toothbrush?" she asked  
"Give them to me and put them in our bags."  
She passed clothes and toothbrush to her mother.  
"Come on, time to go" she grabbed my hand I looked around the room to make sure we didn't forget anything and walked out.  
We are on our way to Storybrooke. Once we left the hotel, we had a head start and when it's around are driving to Boston and stopping there for the day and then we will have another four-hour drive to do. But will be continuing tomorrow. We stopped and had breakfast and then continued driving. Emma had gone back to sleep when we got into the car this morning. But since we had breakfast, she has been awake, we've kept ourselves distracted with talking and watching wife and child singing along with the music.  
"How about we grab some lunch?" I asked  
"Yes," Emma said excitedly.  
"What time is it?" Mary Margaret asked  
"It's one thirty and we are going to be arriving in Boston in 20 minutes," I told her  
"Already"  
"Yep and tomorrow, we can continue the rest of the next four to five hours drive"  
"So, what are we having?" she asked  
"What would you like?" I asked  
"I don't know, Emma what would you like?" My wife asked our little girl.  
"Pizza," she said straight away. Mary Margaret and I chuckled.  
"Pizza it is," I said.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is almost done and will be released soon.


End file.
